Lillies
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: The wedding long awaited by many, including the bride herself, had finally arrived! (Summaries are the death of me! Please Read and Review!)


**JUST REAL QUICK…**

**Hey y'all, how are you guys? So about this one shot… I wrote it on a whim and I got really into it, especially at the end! So please let me know what you guys think, I really love hearing from every one of you (Even if you hated my story!). **

**Love,**

**A.E**

**P.S. I didn't get this betaed. So I apologize for any grammar mistakes and am sure there are some. If there's anything glaring you all note, please let me know!**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

"Mum! Where are the bouquets?" Ginny Weasley screamed, it was two hours till the most important moment of her life and someone had misplaced the flowers, "I can't- no I won't walk down the aisle without those flowers. What idiot misplaces something so important?" She asked, beginning to pace her room at the burrow. This had been her room since she was born, it had been there through all stages of her life and it seemed right it would be there for such a significant one.

"We will find the flowers. Please Ginny don't panic." Hermione assured her best friend, while simultaneously trying to force her into a chair so Fleur could apply make-up to the anxious bride.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in bouquets in her arms, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "My baby girl is getting married." She sniffled, a few tears sliding down her face. Ginny smiled at her mum, this was going to be such an emotional day for all of them.

"Oh mum please don't cry," Ginny told her mother, as Hermione finally got her into the chair and Fleur began on her make-up.

"I'm sorry it's just you're my only daughter and you're all grown up and getting married and soon you'll be having little babies." Molly was now fully in tears and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gees mum don't rush me," Ginny reproved her mother, "I'm only nineteen. Plus you have Fleur and Bill with a baby on the way. Isn't one enough for you?" Even though she sounded annoyed Ginny was smiling.

"I know. I know," Molly murmured crossing to her baby and placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you darling." She whispered and Ginny titled her head to look at her mum.

"I love you to mum," She whispered softly and the two shared one of those rare and extraordinary mother daughter bonding moments, before there was the sound of a male voice from the floor below.

"Ah, that would be your father," Molly stood back up and straightened her dark green dress robes, "I should probably see what's gone wrong now. Nothing for you to worry about dear." Molly quickly told her daughter, wanting to avoid another panic attack. The older woman bustled out of the room, leaving Ginny and her bridesmaids to prepare.

**Harry's P.O.V**

At Grimmauld Place Harry, Ron and Neville were getting ready for the ceremony. So far they had avoided ruining any of their dress robes or anything else that might disrupt the wedding plans and lead to a triple murder by the bride. This was mainly due to the major hangovers the three men were sporting from the past night's activities.

"Are you ready for this dude?' Neville asked Harry as he began to tie his tie.

"Yes." Harry said immediately, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Ron made a gagging sound and Harry and Neville turned to look at him quizzically, 'Sorry dude. It's just that you're marrying my sister."

"Would you rather be Michael Corner?" Harry asked his best friend raising his eyebrows.

"Hell no." Ron shook his head, "I suppose you'll do. But if you hurt her I'll kill you." Ron threatened, but the malice of the threat was slightly taken away by the greenish tint that had colored his cheeks since this morning.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and George Weasley appeared in the room, sporting a grin and a bag, "`Ello boys," He announced rather loudly, causing all three younger men to wince, "I thought you three might be needing these," Opening the bag he revealed three potions labeled **Hangover Relief**, "I know how drunk Lee, Ron, Percy, Bill and I got the night of my wedding and I knew Ronald would be ill prepared as usual, so I brewed these a few days ago.

Harry, Ron and Neville greedily grabbed up the potions and drank them quickly, "Thank you so much." Harry told George.

"Well I figured since you're gonna be a part of the family I might as well be somewhat helpful to you, before I begin to torture you with my pranks." George announced plopping onto the sofa's, "Mum also told me to come and get you guys. They are ready for you over there."

"Oh Merlin," Harry muttered. All of a sudden his face went pale and his eyes widened, 'I'm getting married."

"Yeah mate." Ron clapped him on the back, "You know there was that whole thing with you proposing to her and then all of us threatening to beat the shit out of you if you hurt her. That generally means you're getting married."

"I'm getting married." Harry repeated slowly, not hearing what Ron said.

"Let's just get him over there. He should go back to normal before the ceremony," George announced standing, "Hopefully." He added looking his to be brother in-law with a little bit of concern.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Everything was in order. A de-panicked Harry stood at the altar, awaiting his beautiful bride and the many guests and press were assembled. Ginny stood just outside the garden gate out of sight of the guests and groom. Her brothers were with her, all of them wanting to see her before she got married.

First to go was Bill and he quickly hugged his littlest sibling and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you GinGin." He used his childhood nickname for her, which made Ginny smile and when they pulled away Bill had tears in his eyes (something he denied later that night). Next up was Charlie who also embraced Ginny and told her if Harry gave her any trouble that he would sort him right out. After Charlie was Percy then George.

Unlike the rest George didn't hug Ginny he just looked at his little sister tears filling his eyes. Immediately knowing what was going through George's head, Ginny embraced her brother tightly, tears filling her own eyes. Both stood there, brother and bride, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, before Ginny pulled away. The tears that had filled her eyes had begun sliding down her face, "I wish he were here to George." She said her voice sounding choked.

"I know he wishes he could be here to." George told Ginny, wiping the tears from his eyes and smiling sadly at his baby sister, "I know he does." He added softly and Ginny nodded, returning George's smile with a watery one of her own. After one last hug George went to take a seat with his wife.

Last, but not least Ron came up to give Ginny an awkward hug before the lineup of bridesmaids and grooms men began.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Watching as the garden gates opened, Harry had to take a deep breath to let out his nerves. First to walk down the aisle were the best man and maid of honor, Ron and Hermione. Harry thought about what a good job Ginny had done choosing the bridesmaids'' dresses. The gowns were pale gold and strapless, matching the groomsmen's dark red dress robes perfectly. As they made it to the front of isle Ron went left to stand behind Harry and Hermione went left. As she past Harry Hermione gave him a smile that he returned gratefully.

Luna and Neville came down the aisle next, but Harry's mind had begun wandering. There were so many people at the wedding, but there were so many missing as well. Over the past twenty years Harry had become accustomed to his parents not being around, but he wished they were there today, along with Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. Of course there was also Fred missing. He had seen George come in after talking to Ginny and he suspected from his soon to be brother-in law's eyes that there had been tears shed.

Harry was yanked back to the present by the change in music and he watched as Ginny came down the aisle towards him on Mr. Weasley's arm. As he stared at his beautiful bride he noticed the flowers in her hands, they were lilies. Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he was still grinning at his wife to be. Noticing the tears in Harry's eyes Ginny gave him a small nod, affirming what Harry had been thinking. She had chosen that bouquet just for him.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

When she finally reached the front of aisle Ginny looked at the two men she loved more than anything. Mr. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and he gripped Ginny's hand tighter. Ginny leaned over to whisper in her father's ear, "You can let go daddy." Now she herself had tears in her eyes and Mr. Weasley hugged her tightly, and then gave her hand over to Harry.

Ginny handed her bouquet to Hermione and then turned to face her husband to be. She had waited for this moment since she was a little girl and couldn't believe she had finally made it. She saw the love in Harry's eyes and knew they had made the right decision. Squeezing Harry's hands Ginny looked to the ministry official to speak. The official gave a short speech that was given at every wizarding wedding before asking Harry and Ginny, "Have the bride and the groom prepared their vows?"

Nodding winked at Ginny, the tears were gone and now there was only a smile on his face. "Ginny Weasley you are the scariest, most stubborn and opinionated person I have ever met," Harry began. Raising her eyes brows at her soon to be husband, Ginny gave Harry a skeptical look, but allowed him to continue, "But you are also the funniest, bravest, kindest, brightest, most loving person I have ever met. Whenever you walk into a room it lights up and I am the luckiest man in the world to be marrying someone so amazing. I don't deserve your love, but I will spend every moment of our life together trying to. I love you Gin." By the time Harry had finished Ginny wanted for go her vows and just kiss him right then and there. Restraining herself she took a deep breath and began her vows.

"Harry Potter I have been in love with you since I was six years old. When I got to know you in my fourth and fifth year I realized that you were pig headed and had a severe hero complex to boot, but it didn't matter, because I knew no one was perfect not even the chosen one. Those months you disappeared were the scariest ones of my life. I spent all my time worrying and wondering where you were, but I trusted that you knew what you were doing. And now all of that is over and all that matters is that I love you and you love me and we can finally start our lives together."

Ginny finished her vows and the official said, "I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him thoroughly on the lips, the two only broke apart when someone, presumably Ron shouted, "Oi! Wait till the wedding night!"

**Lily and James' P.O.V**

"Move over Sirius I can't see." Lily Potter shoved her husband's best friend out of the way so she could look down on her son's wedding. She watched Harry, Ron and Neville except the Hangover Potion George gave to them and she turned to James, "You Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't get drunk the night before our wedding did you?" Lily asked James, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Of course not Lils," James lied to his wife, avoiding his wife's sharp gaze. Lily thumped James about the head and he let out a yelp of pain, "Ouch what was that for?"

"For lying to me," Lily snapped and looked back down, "He looked nervous James." She fretted, wishing she could be there with her baby.

"Of course he's nervous he's marrying Ginny." Fred Weasley snorted, rolling his eyes as if to say 'duh'. However his eyes weren't on Harry, they were on George as they always were when he was by the viewing portal, "Not to mention she has six brothers." He added thoughtfully.

"Yeah like you're gonna do much good." Sirius bated Fred, who turned to face the older man.

"George'll give him hell down there and then when he's done he'll send him up here so I can give him hell." Fred responded coolly. Sirius looked as if he was gonna make another comment, but he was interrupted by the view changing, now they could see Ginny surrounded by her brothers'. They watched as Charlie, Bill and Percy hugged the bride and then they watched George step up to Ginny. As the scene in front of them unfolded, everyone fell silent.

Fred gazed at his twin and his baby sister as he listened to their every word. Tears poured down his face, as her murmured "I do wish I was there Gin. I wish I could tell you how proud I am of you and what a beautiful woman you've become." Fred wiped his eyes, regaining his composure, as the scene changed another time and now the scene was of little Teddy walking down the aisle the rings on a little velvet pillow, with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Look Remus its Teddy!" Tonks squealed and her husband was by her side almost immediately, "Oh he looks so handsome in his dress little robes," She murmured. Tears filled Tonks' eyes and Remus wrapped his arm around his wife, as he wiped tears from his own eyes.

"Yes he does." He murmured, smiling softly at his two year old son.

"Oh here comes Ginny!" Lily announced and everyone above and below watched Ginny, practically glowing, walk down the aisle with Mr. Weasley by her side, "She looks wonderful." Lily murmured.

"Look at her bouquet." James whispered in his wife's ear. Lily did so and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh." Was all Lily said and James wrapped his arms around his wife, "James, we should be there." She said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment for the others.

"Yes we should," James' voice was as quiet as his wife's, "But even without us I think Harry's turned into a great man."

"Just like his father." Lily agreed, moving even closer to James.

"No," James corrected her, "No just like his mother."

* * *

**Well I'll be the first to admit I cried writing this, especially with George and Ginny, then again with Fred. Please let me know if you loved it or hated it or even if you didn't know what to think about it. Again it's a joy to hear from you all.**

**Love,**

**A.E **


End file.
